A conventional display device, in particular a display portion of a game machine employs a flat panel. As a flat panel, there is a panel (a liquid crystal panel) including liquid crystal elements. Such a game machine is devised to improve display images and sounds in order to improve the realistic sensation felt by a user. For example, a game machine using a reflective type liquid crystal panel is suggested in which brightness of a character and a background is controlled separately (see Patent Document 1).